A missão que ajudou
by Leeh H
Summary: A Akatsuki recebe uma nova missão: juntar Sasuke e Sakura. Para isso, todos vão para Konoha. No entanto, apenas Deidara e Sasori realmente conseguem chegar no casal. E então, muitas coisas acontecem...


Essa é a primeira e única fanfic yaoi que escrevi. Eu não tenho certeza se ela realmente ficou boa. Foi uma tentativa de comédia. Enfim, espero que gostem!

* * *

– SASO-CHAN, CADÊ MINHA TOALHA? – gritou escandalosamente do banheiro.

– E EU VOU SABER? – o ruivo gritou de volta e logo apareceu na porta do local onde o outro estava. – E pare de me chamar de Saso-chan! – exclamou irritado – Isso é tão gay!

– Mas, você é gay, Sasori – Itachi disse enquanto passava pelos dois.

– Você também é, Ita-kun! – Zetsu debochou com um sorriso sarcástico.

– Cale a boca, sua zebra – o Uchiha retrucou sorrindo vendo a expressão emburrada do garoto.

– Bah, idiota! – falou mostrando a língua e saindo do lugar.

– Konan está nos chamando. – Itachi avisou saindo também. Sasori deu de ombros e acompanhou o outro.

– EI! MINHA TOALHAAAA! – Deidara berrou desesperado. Como iria para a reunião agora?

–-x—

– Onde está o Deidara? – Pain indagou olhando os companheiros.

– Ah, ele está esperando uma toalha e..-

– Cheguei! – o loiro apareceu enrolado em um pano qualquer.

– DEIDARA, SEU LOIRO IMBECIL, ISTO É MINHA CORTINA NOVA! – Konan gritou enfurecida puxando o tecido e arregalou os olhos ao ver o que o mesmo escondia. – Oh meu Deus!

– Deidara! – Pain disse furioso tampando os olhos da mulher.

– AAAH, gomem Pain-san! O Saso-chan não levou uma toalha para mim! – o loiro choramingou

– Que isso não se repita mais – o laranjado resmungou e com um sinal mandou o outro ir se vestir "adequadamente".

Após Deidara voltar devidamente vestido, todos se sentaram na sala esperando Pain falar.

– Temos uma missão – a frase surtiu um efeito incrível sobre os integrantes da Akatsuki. Olhos brilharam e sorrisos apareceram.

– E qual é? – Tobi perguntou batendo palmas alegre.

– Juntar Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura. – disse simplesmente.

– Como é? – Itachi perguntou perplexo. Ele havia ouvido direito?

– Isso mesmo, Itachi. A missão é fazer com que o seu irmãozinho fique com a rosada.

– Mas que raios de missão é essa? – Sasori indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Bem, a rosada disse que pagaria seis meses de lámen grátis se conseguíssemos – Pain respondeu dando de ombros.

– Quando vamos para Konoha mesmo? – Deidara perguntou lambendo os lábios já pensando no delicioso macarrão.

–-x—

– Vamos nos separar em duplas. – Pain ordenou com um sorriso malicioso – Kisame e Itachi; Sasori e Deidara; Tobi e Zetsu; Eu e-

– Por que o Tobi tem que fazer dupla com o Zetsu-chan? Zetsu-chan ser tapado! – Tobi reclamou e o líder da Akatsuki levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Tapado? Tapado é você! – Zetsu resmungou dando um tapa na cabeça do garoto.

– Bah, calem a boca. – Konan disse autoritária – Eu e o Pain vamos por ali – apontou para uma floresta que dava em Konoha. – Vocês vão para o leste – disse para Tobi e Zetsu – Vão em direção à floricultura dos Yamanaka's, a rosada sempre está lá – falou para Itachi e Kisame.

– E nós? – Sasori perguntou desconfiado.

– Ah, vão pra algum lugar aí. Se virem. – a garota de cabelos roxos disse dando de ombros e logo todos pegaram seus caminhos indicados.

– Né, Saso-chan, vamos comer lámen? – Deidara perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

– Deidara, vai cagar – o ruivo retrucou começando a andar.

– Uh? Mas eu não sinto vontade agora! – exclamou correndo atrás do outro.

–-x—

– Er... Zetsu-chan, o que é leste? – Tobi indagou parando de repente.

– Oras, é uma direção – Zetsu respondeu com desdém.

– Sim, mas que direção?

– Er.. para... – o "duas cores" disse olhando ao seu redor. Sorriu cinicamente. – Lá! – apontou para a direita vendo o garoto correr feliz pensando em seu precioso lámen – Deve ser por aqui – e começou a andar na direção contrária de Tobi.

–-x—

– Quanto tempo falta para chegarmos? – Kisame perguntou pela enésima vez.

– Eu não sei – Itachi respondeu da mesma forma pela enésima vez.

– Mas você já morou aqui, deveria saber. – retrucou cruzando os braços.

– Faz muito tempo – disse sério. Então, ao virar a cabeça para o lado, seus olhos brilharam – Kisame, o que acha de aproveitarmos um pouco antes de iniciarmos a missão?

– Como assim? – perguntou curioso e o moreno virou a cabeça dele para a loja. – Doces! – em um minuto, os dois já estavam dentro do local.

–-x—

– Querida, como vamos fazer para juntar aqueles dois? – Pain perguntou andando ao lado da garota.

– Sei lá, você pensa nisso. Não posso gastar minha beleza com isso. – disse desfilando e abriu a boca em um 'o' ao ver algo. – Kyah! Que lindo!

– O que? – o outro correu para acompanha-la e apenas a viu entrando em um límpido riacho com roupa e tudo. E ao ver a mulher com roupas tão molhadas e coladas, entrou na água também. Afinal, a missão poderia ser concretizada pelos outros integrantes, certo?

–-x—

– Você realmente fez isso? – Sasuke perguntou rindo. Como nunca riu antes.

– Claro! Você pediu, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura respondeu sorrindo. Os membros da Akatsuki teriam uma surpresa muito legal.

– E onde eles vão nos encontrar? – o moreno indagou com um sorriso de canto.

– Sei la, o Pain disse que eles dariam um jeito. Vamos para o campo de treinamento. – deu de ombros e seguiu rumo ao local sendo acompanhada pelo Uchiha mais novo.

–-x—

– Ha! Eles vão para o campo de treinamento! – Deidara disse sorrindo fazendo um "yosh"

– Pelo menos para algo você serve – Sasori resmungou com um sorriso de canto. Os dois conseguiram chegar a tempo de ouvir o casal dizendo que iria para o campo.

– Hey! Eu sei de tudo – fez ar de superior.

– Tá bom, Deidara. Vamos logo. – o ruivo puxou o loiro pela mão e ao sentirem suas peles juntas, ambos sentiram algo estranho, algo diferente.

–-x—

– Sinto a presença de dois deles – Sasuke sussurrou segurando a cintura da rosada.

– É Sasori e Deidara – sorriu de canto vendo o olhar espantado do Uchiha – Melhorei um pouco? Gostou, Sasuke-kun?

– Adorei! – disse sorrindo e beijou-lhe os lábios.

Ao longe dois garotos observavam a cena com expressão confusas.

– Ué, será que alguém chegou antes de nós? – Deidara perguntou pendendo a cabeça para o lado.

– Lógico que sim, baka! Não está vendo que os dois já estão juntos? – Sasori retrucou emburrado.

– Mas não recebi nenhum aviso e-

– E AI SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME! JÁ CONSEGUIRAM ENGANAR AQUELES TROUXAS DA AKATSUKI? – Naruto berrou chegando junto com uma Hinata envergonhada

– NARUTO! – Sasuke e Sakura disseram em coro fuzilando o garoto.

– COMO ASSIM TROUXAS? – Sasori saiu de seu esconderijo bufando.

– Saso-chan, me espera! – Deidara disse correndo atrás do ruivo.

– O que tá acontecendo.. – Ino perguntou chegando junto com Gaara e viu os dois membros da Akatsuki – MEU CABELO! VOCÊ COPIOU MEU CABELO! – gritou apontando para Deidara.

– EI, VOCÊ TAMBÉM É RUIVO! – Sasori e Gaara gritaram juntos apontando um para o outro estreitando os olhos.

Em um piscar de olhos já se formava um bolinho de pessoas trocando tapas e xingamentos. Sasuke mais do que depressa entrou na confusão também e Naruto até tentou fugir, mas o Uchiha puxou o amigo para dentro do bolinho. Hinata e Sakura se entreolharam e com um dar de ombros também começaram a bater no primeiro que aparecia.

Após abaixar um pouco a poeira e todos caírem cansados, uma coisa um **tanto estranha** aconteceu.

Gaara e Deidara estavam _se beijando_.

Os dois se distanciaram e na mesma hora arregalaram os olhos. Todos os demais estavam perplexos. Ino e Sasori principalmente.

– Eu pensei que você fosse a Ino! – Gaara se defendeu limpando a boca e correndo para o lado da loira que olhou o namorado com uma careta.

– E eu.. – Deidara ficou sem saber o que falar.

– Sasori – Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata completaram a frase e o ruivo olhou indignado para eles.

– Como é? Eu não sou gay! – reclamou com um bico. E isso foi a gota d'agua para o loiro.

– É sim! – Deidara disse antes de puxar Sasori para um beijo.

Ino e Gaara não sabiam o que pensar. O ruivo ainda estava assustado com o que tinha acontecido e tinha quase certeza que ficaria traumatizado. Foram puxados pelos outros quatro para fora do campo deixando Deidara e Sasori sozinhos.

– E então? – Deidara perguntou receoso. Não havia pensado muito quando roubou um beijo do companheiro.

– Podemos repetir? – a pergunta pegou o loiro desprevenido, mas logo sorriu de canto e recomeçaram a beijar.

Ao longe, seis cabeças observavam a cena.

– Eca! – Gaara exclamou com uma careta.

– Eca o que? Sua linguinha entrou na boca do Deidara – Naruto disse rindo escandalosamente.

– Acho que fiquei traumatizado – falou emburrado e todos riram.

* * *

Sinto dó do Gaa-kun, mas não pude resistir! xD Tenho certeza que a Ino deixa ele bom rapidinho hahaha. E então, o que acharam?

Beijooos!


End file.
